


Prom?

by wishingonstars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, Promposal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingonstars/pseuds/wishingonstars
Summary: “You like this stuff?” Matteo asked David quietly, taking his attention away from the video.“Yeah...” David admitted shyly. His cheeks were pink as he stared at Matteo, “It’s cute.”“Hm...” Matteo hummed in agreement. This time he watched the video again as David let it play for the third time.It was at that moment that Matteo decided he was going to prompose to David.





	Prom?

Matteo never really thought about prom. The last time he remembers talking about it was when Sara asked if they were going together. Since then, he completely forgot that prom existed until today.  

Matteo and David were laying on the couch at Matteo’s flatshare. He was lying on top of David as David held him close to him. He was watching David scroll through Instagram on his phone. 

David’s explore page was filled with art and occasional memes. Usually, David never paid much attention to Instagram videos, he would watch videos if it involved art and videos of memes if Matteo told him to but other than that he usually just kept scrolling. Today, however, a certain video caught David’s eye. 

Matteo watched as David’s thumb backtracked to a video. It was a promposal. The video started with a girl walking into the cafeteria. As she walked in, music started playing from the speakers and a line of people were standing in front of her with each person holding a rose. As the girl walked by then she was given a rose until she had a bouquet. There were two boys at the end of the line. One was holding a sign saying ‘Will you be my Princess at Prom?’ While the other boy was down on one knee with a box containing a tiara ring in his hands. The girl smiled brightly, nodding her head enthusiastically. The boy, assumingly her boyfriend, put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug the girl. As they hugged and kissed, the crowd around them started cheering. The video ended with more yelling and the couple hugging. 

Instead of continuing to scroll once the video replayed, David's thumb remained in its place to hold his phone. This time when the video played again, Matteo watched David’s reaction. 

His eyes were captivated on his screen, a glint of happiness in his bright brown eyes. His smile widened as the video got to its end for the second time, his dimples appearing deeply on his cheeks. Matteo fought the urge to poke his finger in David's dimple. 

“You like this stuff?” Matteo asked David quietly, taking his attention away from the video. 

“Yeah...” David admitted shyly. His cheeks were pink as he stared at Matteo, “It’s cute.” 

“Hm...” Matteo hummed in agreement. This time he watched the video again as David let it play for the third time. 

It was at that moment that Matteo decided he was going to prompose to David.

 

***** 

 

A few days later, Matteo was hanging out with the boys, while David was out visiting his Godmother.

They were playing Mario Kart when Matteo casually said, “I want to ask David to prom.” 

Jonas pauses the game immediately, “What?” 

All the boys were looking at Matteo, waiting for him to repeat his sentence. 

“I want to ask David to prom,” he repeated shyly now that he had everyone's attention. 

“Awww, Luigi’s in love!” Abdi exclaimed. 

All the boys smiled at Matteo as his cheeks turned pink in slight embarrassment. 

“Shut up!” He quipped immediately. 

“Jungs,” Jonas stated. “Don’t tease Matteo, we’ve never seen this soft, lovey-dovey side of him before.” 

“Oh fuck off,” Matteo retorted, his cheeks reddening by the second. 

“Look!” Carlos screeched pointing at Matteo, “Now he’s all red with love for David!” 

Matteo felt his cheeks burning as he turned to look at the floor. “Fuck all of you,” he exclaimed.

The boys laughed at Matteo whole he flicked them off with his fingers. 

“Okay Luigi,” Jonas said, causing Matteo to slowly raise his head at him. “So you want to prompose to David?”

Matteo nodded his head. 

“So how do you want to do it?” Carlos asked.

Matteo shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I don’t want to do it in front of the whole school or anything, I kinda just want it to be us two.”

"You don't want us around?" Abdi pouted.

"Definitely not with you guys around," Matteo shook his head. 

Abdi and Carlos sighed dramatically and Matteo rolled his eyes. 

Jonas chuckled at his friends' reactions while shaking his head. “Okay, we’ll help you think of something,” Jonas said as he shook Matteo’s shoulder.  Matteo smiled at his best friend as if to say thank you. 

“So are we going to continue the game?” Matteo asked. 

“Nein,” Abdi responded. Matteo glanced away from Jonas to see the other two boys scrolling intensely on their phones. 

“Why not?” Matteo asked in confusion. 

“We’re looking up ideas for your prompsal,” Carlos responded, keeping his eyes locked on his phone as if what they were doing was obvious. 

Matteo's lips twitched into a grin as he looked at his friends. 

_They really were the best friends a man can have_ ,  he thought to himself as he glanced over to Jonas who was now also on his phone. 

By the end of the day, the four of them have decided on the perfect way for Matteo to ask David to prom. It was a simple idea but it was also quite romantic and cheesy. It was definitely something that the four of them could pull off. 

Since David wasn’t going to be coming back at Matteo’s until tomorrow night, the boys had all day to prepare for the promposal.

Later that night, Matteo fell asleep excited and nervous for tomorrow.

 

****

 

The next morning the boys came to the flatshare early to go shopping for supplies. The four of them all go to the store to buy dozens of mini candles and some extra lighters and candles. Then, they walked over to the flower shop to buy a small bouquet of roses. 

On the walk home, Abdi and Carlos decide to have a race to the flatshare. Jonas and Matteo remained walking together as Matteo fidgets with the plastic holding the roses together. 

“You okay?” Jonas asked.

“Yeah,” Matteo breathed, “I’m just nervous.” 

Jonas chuckled softly. “Don’t be,” he says. “David’s loves you so of course, he’s gonna love what you’re doing for him.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so,” Jonas responds confidently. 

Matteo smiles slightly at his best friend before shifting his eyes back to the roses in his hands. 

_I really hope David will love this_ , he thinks to himself.

When they got to the flatshare, the plan was put to motion. Jonas, Abdi, Carlos and Matteo moved the furniture in the living room around to make space for Matteo’s display. Once the area was cleared, Jonas, Abdi and Carlos began opening the candles and laying them out. 

While Matteo was getting ready with Hans’ help. Linn and Mia were out and wouldn’t be home until tomorrow so they had all the time they can to prepare. 

After trying on several outfits and rearranging the candles multiple times, everything was finally ready. 

“Good luck my butterfly,” Hans says as he straightened up Matteo’s shirt before he left for his date. 

“Thank you, Guru,” Matteo says with a warm smile. 

When Hans left, Matteo went to the bathroom to look at himself one last time. Hans chose a red button up and black skinny jeans, that Matteo never even knew he had, for his outfit. He helped Matteo comb out his awfully messy hair and even got Matteo to shower. 

As he stared at his reflection, he realized that he looked different. He didn’t look bad because Hans made him look really good. He didn’t feel like he was looking at himself. In the mirror, he saw a better version of himself. He saw a well-dressed boy who seemed almost confident, unlike Matteo’s usual shy self. He was amazed at how different he looked and hope David will think he looked good too. 

Taking one last look in the mirror, Matteo head out to the living room to greet the boys and see what they accomplished. 

The moment Matteo got there the boys whistled and yelled. 

“Who are you and what have you done with Matteo?” Jonas joked. 

“Luigi you look great!” Abdi exclaimed. 

“David’s going to pass out once he sees you,” Carlos stated with a proud smile. 

Matteo blushed at the boys' words as he asked, “So did you guys do it?” 

Jonas flipped the lights off and Matteo quickly scanned the room to see what the boys have done. 

In the centre of the living room were a million mini candles spelling out the word ‘PROM?’ With a heart outlined in candles under it. 

“Do you like it?” Jonas asked. 

It was exactly how Matteo wanted it to be. “It’s perfect,” he breathes out in awe. 

The boys cheered in relief and Matteo couldn’t help but smile at their excited reactions. In their mini celebration, Matteo felt his phone vibrate. He sees a text from David that says ‘Hey, I miss you’ and ‘I’ll be there soon’. 

“Shit,” Matteo mutters under his breath. 

“What?” Carlos questioned when he heard Matteo’s reaction. 

“He’s on the way,” Matteo stated. The boys' smiles widened in excitement. 

“Then all you need is this,” Jonas said as he handed Matteo the roses. “You got this,” he whispered reassuringly. 

Matteo took the roses and nodded his head in agreement. 

The boys filed out of flatshare as they said their goodbyes and wished Matteo good luck, while Matteo thanked them for their help. 

Matteo sat on the floor with his legs crossed and the roses in his head as he waited for David to come home. He played with roses by passing them back and forth in his hands in an attempt to calm his nerves. 

Finally, he heard the sound of keys jingling outside the door and he stood up instantly. 

He watched the door open as his beautiful boyfriend stepped inside. “Baby, I’m home,” David called out as he turned around to face the door and take off his jacket. 

Matteo was frozen in place. His heart rate was racing and he felt his palms getting sweaty. His breath was caught in his throat and all he could do was wait for David to acknowledge him. 

He watched as David shimmied out of his coat and hung it on the coat hangers. Once he dropped it off, he turned around and his eyes locked with Matteo’s. 

David’s face quickly turned into a full blown smile and seeing it happen gave Matteo the confidence boost he needed. 

He smiled back at David and said, “David Schreibner, will you go to Prom with me?” 

Matteo could feel his heart beating out of his chest, everything felt like it was going in slow motion as he waited for David’s answer.

“Yes!” David yelled as he ran up to Matteo, enveloping him into a hug. 

At that moment, Matteo dropped the roses on the floor, away from the multiple burning candles as he embraced his boyfriend. 

The hug felt like it lasted forever until Matteo felt wetness oh his shirt. He immediately pulled back to look at David’s crying face. 

“Hey,” he said softly, “What’s wrong?”

David sniffled as his lips turned into a smile. “Nothing’s wrong, I just...” He paused to run his hands down Matteo's chest before they landed on his hips and remained there. 

Matteo gently brushed David’s tears away with his thumbs. 

“No one’s ever done anything this sweet for me before,” David admitted, ducking his head to the floor shyly. 

Matteo smiled at his lovely boyfriend, tilted his chin up and pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against David’s and with his still eyes closed he said, “You’re the man of my dreams, I’ll do anything for you.” 

David drew Matteo into another kiss and he could feel David’s smile against his lips. 

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a couple of more minutes before they let go of one another to take pictures of Matteo’s promposal to post on their Instagrams. 

 

****

 

“Thank you,” David whispers quietly as he wraps his arms around Matteo’s body once he got into bed. 

“For what?” Matteo asked in genuine confusion. 

“For being you,” David simply responds. 

He shifts in bed to face David and brings their lips together for a quick kiss. 

“I always knew you liked grand gestures of affection,” Matteo teased before kissing him again. 

David chuckled and buried his head in Matteo’s chest, his hair softly tickling Matteo's skin. 

Before drifting to sleep, a thought occurred in Matteo’s mind. "Hey," he said to grab David's attention. 

"Hm?"

“If I didn’t ask you to prom, would you have asked me?” 

“Of course,” David giggled. “I was actually starting to plan my prompsal to you before I left to see my Godmother."

“Really?” Matteo asked, pulling away from David to look at him clearly as if to check if David was lying. 

“Yeah,” David affirmed. 

“What did you have planned?” Matteo asked.

“Nothing big yet, just a few ideas, but it probably wouldn’t have been as good as yours.” 

Matteo blushed for the millionth time today before cuddling with David again to hide his red face. 

“I can’t wait for prom,” David says as he presses a kiss to Matteo’s temple. 

“Me too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting to the end! Sorry if the ending is weird, I honestly had no idea how to end it lol
> 
> (P.S. I wrote this during my calculus class, so please feel free to let me know if I made any spelling or grammar errors)


End file.
